


Putting Out Fire With Gasoline

by Tedecanyella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Referenced murder
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tedecanyella/pseuds/Tedecanyella
Summary: "Sirius se siente más tranquilo cuando el primer trago de whisky le quema en la garganta, más como él mismo, el impulso de convertirse en Canuto y marcharse cagando leches de allí hasta que las piernas no le aguanten algo apaciguado.Así que, por supuesto, ese es el momento que Lily escoge para preguntar:–¿Quieres follar?"Prácticamente un PWP Sirius/Lily ambientado en los días de la resistencia contra Voldemort.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Lily Evans, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, implied
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Putting Out Fire With Gasoline

**Author's Note:**

> Sí, sé que la mayoría de gente cree que Sirius y Lily debían de, como mucho, tolerarse. Yo siempre he tenido un headcanon algo distinto. En realidad, creo que todos los Merodeadores debían de estar medio enamorados (si no del todo) de Lily :)
> 
> Un muy feliz Diciembre a todo el mundo! Y si celebráis alguna fiesta este mes, ánimo, que casi llegamos!! :)

Las gotas de sangre salpican el suelo de baldosas, rojo brillante sobre mugre y barro de la lluvia incesante, y Sirius se enjuaga la nariz con la manga del jersey. No le sirve de mucho, igualmente, porque está rota. De nuevo.

Murmura el encantamiento para reparar huesos y suelta una palabrota. No es que duela, exactamente, no más que antes, pero ahora tiene ese cosquilleo bajo la piel que le insta a frotarse la nariz sin conseguir ninguna clase de alivio, como un estornudo que se resiste a salir. Es antinatural, cómo el hueso se repara y la carne se remueve, el flujo de sangre cortado de raíz, pero cuando se mira en el espejo manchado, no ve nada diferente en su reflejo. Nada aparte del ojo morado y el corte en l mejilla, el labio partido. Sin importancia. Insustancial.

Las manos le tiemblan cuando se echa agua en el rostro, pero solo es adrenalina residual. Nada más.

Le llega el sonido de pasos desde la sala de estar del piso franco, y Sirius está agarrando el mango de la varita antes de poder controlarse, músculos de la espalda tensos, a la expectativa, hasta que oye la tos seca, la maldición mascullada por lo bajo, y todo su cuerpo se afloja, piernas hechas gelatina. Se sienta en la tapa del retrete, cabeza recostada contra la cerámica fría y húmeda.

–Estoy aquí, Evans –llama, porque si incluso él ha tenido un momento de duda, no puede ni imaginar hasta qué punto Lily tiene que estar a la defensiva después de… bueno, todo.

O quizás es que Sirius es idiota, porque Lily aparece al instante, hecha un desastre, con sus ropajes negros rotos y la coleta despeinada, pero mucho más tranquila de lo que él se siente.

–Oh.

–Sí –suspira Sirius, porque aún no hay noticias de Remus o James, y no es tan idiota de ponerlos en peligro ignorando las órdenes pero se siente atrapado como algo salvaje, a punto de subirse por las paredes.

Lily le mira con ojos verdes perspicaces, y Sirius quiere removerse, quiere decir algo desagradable, pero no lo hace. Solo separa las piernas, le sujeta la mirada, sin vacilar. No sabe ni de qué se supone que va el enfrentamiento, pero lo que sí sabe es que no va a empezar a acobardarse ante un reto ese día ni ningún otro. Necesita algún tipo de desahogo. Siente que va a estallar, con toda la energía contenida.

No obstante, los hombros de Lily bajan, y aparece un surco entre sus cejas, como si acabara de tener algún tipo de revelación.

–Voy a hacer té –dice, y se da la vuelta para marcharse a la cocina, como si alguna vez hubiera hecho algo por el estilo para él, una taza de té, como haría la madre de alguien (no la de Sirius, pero la de _alguien_ , probablemente). No Evans. Autosuficiente, imprudente, insufrible Evans.

Sirius se queda allí, bajo la luz del fluorescente, queriendo marcharse y poner las manos encima de algún Mortífago y no molestarse con magia esa vez.

No está previsto que James y Remus lleguen hasta la medianoche, y no están ni en una misión peligrosa, así que lo que Sirius necesita es calmarse de una puta vez. Y esquivar a Evans en ese cuchitril de dos habitaciones no es viable. Sirius va a terminar por romper algo si se queda solo mucho más tiempo de todas formas, y no puede marcharse, no puede ir a ningún sitio.

Sale al pasillo, y enciende la radio en la sala de estar, porque necesita ruido de fondo, algo para llenar el silencio tenso. La canción es una putísima mierda, algún éxito pop, pero tendrá que servir.

–Pues, deduzco que la misión ha ido bien –dice al entrar en la cocina, donde Lily se ha subido a la encimera y está comiendo galletas de una caja de latón. Sirius sigue sonando mucho más agresivo de lo que pretendía.

Lily mueve la muñeca, y una taza y un plato flotan con gracia hacia él.

Sirius resopla.

–No quiero beber té.

–Bebe –dice ella, sin ni pestañear–. He encontrado whisky de fuego en el armario.

–Eso ya es otra cosa –dice Sirius, y coge él mismo la taza y el platito para sentarse en la mesa.

En realidad aún no ha oscurecido, pero la lluvia sigue cayendo, y es difícil adivinar la hora del día. Sirius no se pregunta en qué está pensando Lily, con la mirada perdida en dirección a la ventana, y se bebe el té, deseando habérselo terminado ya para poder rellenar la taza solo con whisky esa vez.

Debería tirarlo en el fregadero. Apenas sería la cosa más cruel que ha hecho en su vida. Ni ese mismo día.

Se siente más tranquilo cuando el primer trago de whisky le quema en la garganta, más como él mismo, el impulso de convertirse en Canuto y marcharse cagando leches de allí hasta que las piernas no le aguanten algo apaciguado.

Así que, por supuesto, ese es el momento que Lily escoge para preguntar:

–¿Quieres follar?

Sirius se siente asqueroso. Necesita una ducha. Desesperadamente. Y lo que quiere es que la chimenea de los cojones escupa a sus amigos. Amigo y novio. Amantes. Lo que sea, no es que haya estado llevando la cuenta de qué hacen y cómo y cuándo y cuánto. Pero se sorprende asintiendo, porque Evans está justo allí, piernas largas y pelo rojo, esos labios generosos que siempre trata de no mirar de más.

–Bien. Mierda, yo también –suspira Lily.

Es ella la que se acerca. Sirius se queda allí sentado, incapaz de hacer nada excepto sujetarla con una mano a cada lado de la cintura cuando Lily se deja caer sobre su regazo. 

Viste vaqueros muggle, igual que Sirius, y la última cosa que éste tiene en la mente es que probablemente tienen buen aspecto juntos. Una pareja joven y guapa, no dos malditos guerreros. Entonces Lily inclina la cabeza para besarle y la mente de Sirius se vacía como una bendición.

La boca de Lily en la suya es un sueño, se arrastran el uno al otro a un beso fácil y obsceno que solo puede anticipar sexo, mientras ella le desabrocha los vaqueros y él desliza las manos bajo su camiseta. Descubrir que Lily no lleva sujetador le pone de manera inmediata, inesperada. Traza el círculo de su pezón con el pulgar, y Lily gime, gutural, y empuja las caderas adelante.

–Sí, joder –exhala, y Sirius lo toma como permiso para alzarle la camiseta y poner los labios sobre uno de sus pechos, succionar el pezón.

Lily arquea la espalda, y la idea de que se está restregando contra su muslo, además del calor de su coño a través de las capas de ropa, es tan excitante que Sirius se pregunta si va a correrse en los pantalones. Joder. Hace tanto de su última chica. Y nunca fue así de todas formas. Gasolina sobre fuego.

Ninguna de las otras chicas eran Evans.

Sirius baja una mano entre sus piernas, acaricia allí, donde la costura de los pantalones aprieta tanto que debe ser doloroso, y Lily gime con tal falta de pudor que es imposible de resistir.

–Ven aquí –murmura Sirius, empujando las caderas de Lily arriba para sentarla sobre la mesa.

Ella sonríe mientras él se pelea con sus vaqueros, chispas en sus ojos verdes.

–¿Vas a follarme aquí?

–Ya lo creo.

–Bien.

Prácticamente le arranca las braguitas intentando desenredárselas de las piernas, y Lily ríe, no precisamente con amabilidad, hasta que Sirius maldice y se entierra entre sus muslos, probando su sabor, arrastrando la nariz entre los labios de su coño, hasta que consigue que por fin la respiración se le entrecorte.

–Oh, oh, joder –dice Lily, y entonces aprieta los talones contra sus hombros, prácticamente espoloneándole.

Sirius le mete dos dedos mientras sigue moviendo la lengua, aún buscando ese sabor algo salado que habría echado de menos si se lo hubiera hecho antes, apartando rizos cobrizos con el pulgar, y ella gime y gime, empujando cada vez que Sirius se mueve justo de la forma correcta.

–Ah, Sirius, voy a correrme …

Y quizás si Lily no hubiera dicho su nombre. Entonces habría hecho que se corriera de esa forma y habría esperado que, quizás, aún le quedaran ánimos para una paja rápida después. Pero la cuestión es que su propio nombre pronunciado con tal descuido le enciende algo dentro, primario, casi feroz, y Sirius se incorpora, buscándole la boca a ciegas a Lily mientras intenta bajarse los pantalones.

–¿Puedo? ¿Así? –se acuerda de preguntar justo cuando tiene la punta de la polla besando los labios suaves y calientes de su vagina, y Lily le agarra la nuca, piernas enredadas en su cintura, sonrisa ancha, y baja una mano para guiarlo a su interior.

–Claro que sí –dice, y entonces Sirius está ido, nariz y boca presionados contra el costado del rostro de Lily mientras The Clash suena en la radio, sus embestidas a tiempo con la música.

Los dedos de Lily se escabullen entre sus dos cuerpos, nudillos rozándole el estómago a Sirius, y él planta los pies con más firmeza en el suelo, intenta controlarse para ir más profundo, más lento, mientras se apoya sobre un codo para liberar su mano derecha y unir sus dedos a los de Lily para acariciarle el clítoris.

–Venga, venga, Evans, quiero verte –la apremia.

Lily se pellizca su propio pezón, cabeza echada atrás, y Sirius la observa con fascinación cuando todo su rostro se contrae, al mismo tiempo que su coño aprieta rítmicamente a su alrededor. Apenas se da cuenta de que él también se está corriendo hasta que le golpea como un puñetazo en el estómago, casi doloroso, obligándole a enroscarse sobre sí mismo, caderas perdidas buscando placer.

Los dos jadean, escandalosos, sus pieles sudorosas pegadas. Sirius sigue mirando a Evans, esperando a que la realidad de lo que acaba de hacer le golpee. Sigue dentro de ella, blando y mojado, y Lily aún no le ha desenroscado las piernas de la cintura.

Los pulgares de Lily se van a sus pómulos, acariciando, ojos verdes buscando.

–¿Ha sido un _Avada_?

–Vete a la mierda –murmura Sirius, sin ninguna energía.

–¿Peor?

–Vete a la mierda.

Esa vez ríe, y deja caer el rostro en la curva de su hombro.

James y Remus llegan pasada la medianoche, y Sirius despierta en el sofá roñoso donde él y Lily se las han arreglado para caer dormidos.

–Llegáis tarde –dice Sirius, voz espesa, tan lleno de alivio y agradecimiento que siente vergüenza por él mismo–. Y sin ni unos tristes bocadillos. Una puta desgracia.

No cree que fuera capaz de llevarse algo a la boca ni que un jodido banquete de Navidad de Hogwarts apareciera en ese agujero mohoso de Londres.

–Lo mismo os digo. Ni una cena caliente –replica James, sin perder el buen humor, aunque se le ve cansado.

Sirius le pone una mano en el hombro en el instante en que James se deja caer ante él en el suelo, le acaricia el pelo suave de la nuca con el pulgar, y alza la vista hacia Remus, inquisitivo, pero éste solo se encoge de hombros. Eternamente distanciado de lo que sea que pasa a su alrededor. Sirius le odiaría, si no fuera tarde y no estuviera tierno y recién follado y no se le pusiera ese nudo en el centro del pecho cada vez que le mira.

–¿Todo bien? –pregunta James, echando una ojeada a Lily mientras se ajusta las gafas.

–Está bien.

Lo que le recuerda que. Sí. El pelo de Lily está esparcido sobre el regazo de Sirius, y le ha enterrado la nariz en el muslo. No puede ser cómodo. No debería serlo, el peso de la cabeza de Lily sobre él y la humedad cálida de su boca entreabierta

Es James quien le aparta el mechón de pelo rojo que se le ha enganchado en los labios para colocárselo tras la oreja.

–Tú estás bien –insiste. Es difícil decir si lo está preguntando o simplemente afirmando, intentando hacerlo verdad por pura fuerza de voluntad.

Sirius no puede esconderse bajo el escrutinio de esos ojos castaños y honestos.

–He matado a Nott. Y después me he follado a Lily. O ella me ha follado a mí, no estoy muy seguro.

James le mira sin pestañear por el espacio de unos segundos que parecen alargarse y alargarse.

–¿Theo Nott?

–Pues claro.

–¿Ha sido un _Avada_? –pregunta James, contemplativo, y allí es donde Sirius no puede más.

Sirius ríe. Ríe como un hombre loco, temblando tanto que teme despertar a Lily. Es entonces cuando se da cuenta de lo raro que es que no se haya despejado aún, y entiende de golpe que no está durmiendo, que no lo ha estado desde que James y Remus han llegado, y que ha decidido dejarle solo para que lidie con el idiota de su novio.

Sirius quiere enfadarse, pero de alguna forma solo consigue reír más.

–No, un jodido _Expelliarmus_ , qué coño crees.

–Podría ser _Expelliarmus_ –replica James, y entonces sonríe y se estira para besarle la frente a Sirius.

Es raro. Es paternal.

Remus salva a Sirius de tener que decir nada haciendo flotar un par de tazas de té hacia ellos, y se sienta en el brazo del sofá con la suya.

–Gracias, tío –dice James.

Sirius deja que la taza aterrice sobre su pecho, y sube la mano a ciegas hasta que da con la de Remus. Le da un apretón, y Remus se lo devuelve.

Están bien. Los cuatro.

Sirius odia ese cuchitril apestoso en el que están atrapados hasta al amanecer, cuando el resto de miembros de la Orden en activo esa noche se reúnan con ellos.

Lo odia todo, a veces, absolutamente _todo_ , con una pasión que ni en medio de una guerra sabe dónde dirigir.

Pero están juntos.


End file.
